The present invention relates to a switch which allows different fixed terminals therein to be connected when an operation shaft is moved in the axial direction or turned to right or left, and which is automatically returned to its initial state when the force exerted on the operation shaft is released. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a multioperational switch which is suitable for use as a switch for digital clocks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multioperational switch which is particularly suitable as a switch for digital clocks.
To this end, according to the present invention, there is provided a multi-operational switch comprising a case and a plurality of fixed terminals secured to the case. The terminals include a first fixed terminal member and at least one second fixed terminal. A movable contact member having a plurality of contact elements is movable axially or rotatably within the case by means of an operation shaft. A first spring member operates to return the contact member to its initial rotational position; and a second spring urges the contact member into the initial axial position. Different fixed terminal are connected alternatively by the movable contact elements when the operation shaft is rotated either clockwise or counter-clockwise, and the first fixed terminal and at least one of the second fixed terminal are connected by the movable contact elements when the operation shaft is moved in the axial direction.
The above and other objects as well as advantageous features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.